


Merry (Teeth Rotting) Christmas

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [37]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Santa Mick", AU, Announcements, Christmas, Gen, Goes with the Series, OOC, Surprises, TEETH. ROTTING. FLUFF., Team is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: Christmas with the ColdFlash family... Surprises revealed, Santa Mick, all that good stuff...Our loveable crazies having a teeth-rotting fluffy good time together.(I started this...a LONG time ago. It's SO fluffy it hurts....)





	

"Twelve different stores, eleven people shouting, ten crazy drivers, nine angry glares, eight cashiers open, seven swear words spoken, six shoving customers...Five hours in traffic! Four red lights, three cop chases, two robberies, and one last gift, you promised!"  
Barry sighs as Len finishes saying, not singing, his little rhyme while driving them home with their latest load of presents.  
"That's not how the song goes," the speedster grumbles for the umpteenth time. His partner kept interchanging the words to anything other than what it was supposed to be.   
"You have your traditions, I have mine," Len counters with a smirk as he avoids a moron who tries to merge where there's no room. He honks the horn of the car, then speeds out of the way, through a light that was almost red, and then finally decelerates.  
"You're driving really recklessly today," Barry comments idly.  
Len chuckles, "Don't you prefer life in the fast lane?"  
"Normally, but in those cases I have control over what happens."  
"You don't drive enough for me to trust you with the wheel, Barry."  
"Are you sure it's okay we left Cisco and Lisa alone with the kids for this long?" Barry changes subjects as they near their street. "We've watched L.J.'s movie so much, I feel like we're at our breaking point."  
"Oh, Lisa's been working on a new obsession," Len assures the other man as he parks the car in the driveway. "Something about a Hawaiian princess who can control water this time, I think. The other character is almost covered in tattoos, but I don't think our daughter cares about that part. She might actually be part fish, though."  
Barry laughs as the two get out of the car and head to the back to get their things.  
"Can you bring the gifts into the attic at yours?" Len asks as he starts to separate the bags. "The groceries will go in my kitchen, but I don't want temptation to take its course and have all the surprises ruined."  
"You think Wentworth will try to find his presents early?" Barry asks, surprised. "I thought we had him convinced Santa was bringing him things after he pulled on the guy's real beard in the plaza."  
"It's not our son I'm worried about, Barry," Len turns to the speedster. "It's my sister."  
"Lisa?"  
"Do I have another sister?"  
"Why would Lisa-?"  
"Barry Daddy!" Lisa shouts from the front porch. "You and Lenny are back so soon? Did you get me anything? Can I see?"  
"Ever since she became an Aunt, Christmas has meant a whole lot more to her," Len explains, turning to block his sister as she approached. He calls out to the woman before she can get too close, "Where are the girls?"  
"Napping," Lisa answers, still coming.  
"At four PM?" Len raises an eyebrow. "They won't sleep properly tonight."  
"That's fine," his sister waves off the concern. "We're going to have the team party tonight anyway. The girls will need to be up for that."  
"How late do you think this party will go for?"   
"Do you need help with the groceries?"  
Len turns towards the back of the car, picks up the frozen turkey, then turns back to his sister and takes the small steps to push the poultry in her arms.  
"Thanks for the assist, sis," Len drawls with a smirk. "If you'd just put this in the fridge, that would be great."  
"But-But-"  
"Heads but, Lisas put frozen turkeys in refrigerators."  
With a pout, Lisa turns back towards the house and slowly walks to it.  
"Wow," Barry says as he watches the woman purposely drag her feet.  
"Yeah..." his partner sighs. "It ain't pretty. I think all this...Family stuff, is finally getting to her. I'm glad I'm not alone to deal with her."  
The speedster beams at his partner. 

After a quick check of the neighborhood, he uses his powers to run the presents into the closet in his room; tossing a large blanket over the bags for good measure before closing the door.  
Mission accomplished, the hero returns to the Snart house to help with the groceries.  
Len is just finishing emptying a second bag when the younger man walks through the front door. Lisa is pouting in Cisco's lap, her head on the genius's shoulder as she glares at her brother.  
'Don't be such a child,' is what Barry wants to say, but he wisely keeps his comments to himself as he heads to the kitchen to help the other man.  
"Any word from my Dad?" Barry asks as he picks up the bag with the fruit in it.  
"He and Worthy went out this morning to get a Christmas tree," Cisco answers when Lisa only makes a slight 'harrumph' noise.  
"For which house?" Len asks, looking at his tree that they had already decorated. Barry also had a tree, even STAR Labs had a tree, so where was Henry Allen expecting to put another one?  
"That's what I asked, but he just smiled and left," Cisco shrugs. "Maybe he forgot?"  
"He couldn't have," Barry shakes his head as he reaches for another bag. "He helped put up both of the trees in mine and Len's house...Maybe it's for his place? The one at the cabin?"  
"Makes sense, but how far away is that place?" Len pause to do the figuring in his head. "About an hour? Two?"  
"I'll just ask him when he gets back," the speedster waves off his confusion. Whatever his Dad was planning, he was sure his son was enjoying being part of the 'big secret'.  
"Ah, that's not for here." Len takes a can of peas out of his partner's hands and puts it in a cloth bag.  
"Where's it for?" the speedster counters, turning an interested look to the other man.  
"The party tonight," Len answers, going through the rest of the bags and taking out a few more things. "I'm going to meet up with Mick and help him with his portion of the work. Do you guys need me to do anything here first?"  
"Could you make a few more bottles?" Lisa asks, pulling herself out of her funk.  
"And maybe-" the baby monitor goes off as Lisa Joy starts to cry. "Change her?"  
"I've got it," Barry tells his partner. "You go help Mick. Oh!" He snaps his fingers as a thought occurs to him. "Where are we having the team party? We never talked about that?"  
"Got it covered," Len winks at him, then grabs up his cloth bag. "You can ride with me and the kids, and I'll text the others the address later."   
As he reaches the door, Len turns back to the group to wave, "Be back soon!"

\---

Mick frowns as he's entangled in sparkly garland. With a growl, he tears the silver tinsel to ribbons and makes his escape.  
Len opens the front door in time to see the mini explosion. He raises an eyebrow as he closes the door behind him and heads to the other man. After a quick gaze around the room, the ex-criminal raises an eyebrow to his old partner.  
"Festivities becoming too much for you?" Len drawls, holding back a smirk.  
"Guys like me weren't made to do these sorts of things," Mick grumbles, kicking the tinsel parts to the side. "It's just as good on the floor as it would be on the walls."  
"To be honest, I'm surprised you tried at all," the shorter man remarks, continuing on towards the side of the house where the kitchen was. "Did you get the camera?"  
"I borrowed one from Caitlin," the pyro remarks, pulling off stray pieces of silver as he follows the other man.  
"Ah..." Len nods, emptying his bag.  
Mick pauses in his picking to eye his ex-partner.  
"What does that mean?"  
"What does what mean?"   
"What did you mean by 'ah'?" Mick asks with a touch of anger.  
"Nothing," Len shrugs, looking up to the other man. "Should it mean something?"  
"No."  
"Then it didn't."  
With a mumbled curse, Mick goes back to his 'decorating' while Len smirks and works on making food.

\---

"Day!" Wentworth cries out as he pushes open the front door. "Gappa Henny hava sapize fa you!"  
"He does?" Barry asks, picking up Nora from the couch after having just finished changing her.   
Lisa stops bouncing L.J. in her arms as Henry steps into the house behind his grandson, a big smile on his face.  
"Wentworth, it was supposed to be a surprise for later," the older Allen says with a little more emphasis on the worth 'later'.  
"Oops!" the little boy slaps his hands over his mouth, then mumbles through his fingers. "Sobbe!"  
"It's okay, Worthy," Barry assures his son. "You didn't tell me the surprise. You just told me there was one. I'm just more excited now."  
"Yah!" Wentworth jumps up and down excitedly.  
"How much sugar has he eaten today?" Cisco remarks as he watches the little boy's energy level with envy.  
"So..." Henry smiles as he watches his grandson run to the play room to start building a tower with wooden blocks. "When do we leave for the team party? That is today, isn't it?"  
"Yeah," Barry nods. "It's today. I hope you don't feel left out, since we made all the decisions without you."  
His father chuckles, "Barry, it's fine. It's not my place to say what you do with your children. Though if you ever want my advice, I'd be honored to give it to you."  
"Thanks, Dad," the speedster smiles. He steps closer to his father, his daughter giggling at her grandfather as she holds herself up, her small arms pushing herself away from her father's chest. "It means a lot to me that you're here this Christmas."  
"It means a lot to me too, slugger," Henry pats his son on the back, offering his granddaughter a finger to hold on to.  
Barry turns a puzzled expression to his father. "Why did you go out for a tree, Dad? Both houses already have one, and the lab, where is it supposed to go?"  
"I'll explain everything at the party," Henry states with raised hands. "Until then, no spoilers."  
"Oh! Party time!" Lisa says as she looks at her phone. She rushes towards the stairs with Nora. "Quick Barry Daddy! We've got to get the girls in their matching outfits! Lenny's on his way!"  
"What matching outfits?" the speedster asks as he follows the woman.  
"Come ON, hero!" Lisa chides loudly even as she reaches the nursery. "It wouldn't be a proper Christmas without matching outfits!"  
Cisco grimaces as he looks up at the stairs where his girlfriend is. "I hope that doesn't mean me too."

\---

Len arrives at the house and instantly pauses in the doorway.  
"What...are you all wearing?"  
Lisa rolls her eyes at her brother as she bounces L.J. in her arms.  
"You act like you've never seen a family in matching outfits!"  
Barry grimaces along with his partner as he looks over his family again. Lisa Joy and Nora were in adorable little red dresses with snow flake patterns in the material. Wentworth had a matching shirt with added faux cable knit to the design. Lisa's outfit matched her nieces while Cisco's matched Worthy's. Even the speedster wasn't saved from being part of the photo card scene. Only Henry had been spared.  
Lisa holds up a shirt for her brother, but at his glare, she quickly tosses it over her shoulder with a sigh.  
"It was worth a try," she surmises, walking out of the house with a diaper bag and one of the twins.  
Barry carries the other twin and another diaper bag while Cisco carries two covered trays of food and Len opens the doors for everyone in the SUV. 

Cisco takes his own car while Lisa rides with the children and her brother in his and Barry rides with his father. Len drives in front and leads everyone out of one neighborhood and into another with smaller houses. 

Len parks in front of a large trailer house and the two other cars park close behind him. There's already a vehicle there and Caitlin waves to the group as she gets out of it before going to the back seat for two tuberwares of food and three large gift bags.  
"Who's house is this?" Cisco asks as they approach the building.  
Len keeps quiet as he carries L.J. to the front door and knocks. The door opens and the ex-criminal gets in quickly, making sure to move out of the way as the rest of the group enters.  
Lisa comes in with Nora next, followed by Barry, then Cisco, Caitlin, and ending with Henry.  
Mick, dressed as Santa Claus (complete with fake beard), waits until everyone has entered before bellowing out a hearty, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"   
"Unca Mick da Santa?!" Wentworth nearly screeches, staring at the man with too-large eyes.  
"Mick, you? Is this yours?" Barry asks, amazed as he stares at the man.  
"Merry Christmas!" the pyro bellows again, getting to one knee as he opens his arms wide. "Now, how 'bout a hug, Spit Fire?"  
Worthy runs for his uncle to give him a tight squeeze.  
"Mewy Cwistmas!" the little boy says.  
"Len, you knew?" Barry turns to his partner, his shock still clear on his face.  
"Of course I knew, Barry," Len remarks, walking to the camera to pause it. "You don't think Mick could orchestrate all this by himself, do you?"  
"You? How? When?" the speedster stumbles over which question he wants answered first.  
"Oi! Hero," Mick growls to the brunette. "This is a party. Not twenty questions. Why don't we celebrate and you can have a stroke later?"  
"Unca Mick?" Wentworth tugs on the man impatiently.  
"Yeah, kiddo?" the pyro turns to the boy with a large grin.  
"You da Santa?"  
"Nah," Mick shakes his head. "I'm just dressing up. Do you like it?"  
"Des!"

 

An hour later, the shock is gone, Mick has given the grand tour, and the food is finally spread out for eating. Before everyone can take their seat, though, the doorbell rings.  
"I've got it," Len announces, getting to his feet. Lisa Joy cries out to her father, so he picks her up to take her with him.  
At the door, Don smiles at the curious faces, a long box in his arms.  
"Special delivery!" the Italian says as he turns to get the box through the door.  
"What on earth, Don?" Len blinks at the man as he struggles through one doorway and the next until he makes it to the dining room to place the thing on the table. "You said you couldn't make it."  
"I said I couldn't stay," Don points out as he opens the long box to reveal the sandwich inside. "I didn't say I wouldn't bring something for you guys to eat. That wouldn't be very Italian of me, now would it?"  
"A big, big sammach!" Worthy claps his hands after standing on his chair to get a better look. "Tank you, Unca Dawn!"  
"You're welcome, buddy!" the Italian moves around the table to get a hug. "I put a little bit of everything, that wasn't spicy, inside. I'm sure you and your daddy will tell me how much you loved it later."  
Don turns to Mick next, "Nice house, Rory. I think you made the right decision."  
"Thanks," the pyro grins, clapping hands with the man for a shake.  
"Hate to drop and run, but I've got more mouths to feet," Don says, heading for the door. He waves at the others before walking back to the front door.  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" Barry calls after him, halfway out of his seat.  
"I'm sure!" the Italian states. "Stay. Eat. Be merry, and all that. I'll see you later!"  
At the door, Len gently grabs the man ny the elbow and asks in a quiet voice. "How's Clint?"  
"Right as rain," Don winks. "I saw him before I came here. The mother was out, but he's so warmed up to me that he let me in this time."  
"That was fast."  
"Well, my loving nature comes from my mother's, my grandmother's, and my great grandmother's side."  
"You sure it's not the entire female line in your tree?"  
Don laughs.  
"Are you kidding me? You never met my Aunt Tuley, my Cousin Rita, or my Great-Great Aunt Bethesda."  
"The name Bethesda had her predisposed for less than ideal mothering."  
Don laughs again, "True! It ain't even an Italian name!"  
The larger man leaves at that, laughing at jokes only he knows before randomly breaking out in Christmas carols.

\---

After the party, when the twins are passed out and Worthy is struggling to keep his eyes open, Lisa pulls Mick into a hug.  
"I can't wait to hear your side of things," she whispers into the pyro's ear before pulling back.  
"It's not that much different than what Len said."  
"Len is taking all the credit."  
"Like I care."

Barry and Len finish with the cleaning then the speedster picks up their son.  
"Nigh-Nigh, Santa Mick," the little boy murmurs as his eyes start to close.  
"Night, Spit Fire," Mick grins, shaking the little boy's hand as he passes him. "I'll see you after Christmas, okay?"  
"Tay..."  
"I-Uh," Barry clears his throat as the pyro looks intently at him. "I'm...I'm glad you have a place to call your own. It's really nice, Mick."  
"Gee, thanks, Red," the pyro says with obvious sarcasm.  
Len snorts a laugh as he opens the front door.   
"Merry Christmas, Mick," the ex-criminal says to his old partner as his new one leaves the house.  
"Don't expect any miracles," Mick says as a reply.  
"I already got three," Len shrugs, watching his sister carry Lisa Joy while Cisco carries Nora, Barry already putting Worthy in the SUV.  
Unable to come up with a proper reply, the pyro watches the other man leave, his voice whispering out a, "Yeah..."   
"Uhm..." a nervous voice rises as a tentative finger pokes at Mick's shoulder.  
The large man turns in surprise to see Caitlin looking at him with a strange smile.  
"It really is a lovely house and," the scientist looks away to motion to the partially ruined decorations. "I like how you did the...tinsel."  
"I tore it up and tossed it around the house."  
"It's very original."  
"It's ugly."  
"That depends on your perspective."  
Mick chuckles as he watches the woman shift from foot-to-foot.

Barry pulls out of the SUV and glances back to the house as he heads for his dad's car, when he notices Caitlin hovering by the doorway. He slows in his steps as his friend blushes and wonders what might be going on between the two.  
"Getting nosy there, Barry Daddy?" Lisa comments with a nudge to the hero.  
"What? No! I-I'll see you tomorrow," Barry flusters as he hurries to his dad's car and they drive off.  
Lisa giggles as she gets into the passenger's side. She turns to her brother and raises her eyebrows.  
"Is Mick interested in our up-tight scientist?"  
"Fa-la-la-la, mind your own business, Lisa," Len remarks, starting the car and heading out himself.

\---

Henry stays the night at Joe's and the speedster greets his father in the kitchen the next morning as the man makes pancakes.  
"You going to stay for the rest of the week?" Barry asks as he goes for coffee. "Christmas is in a few days. I could get you an air bed so you can spend it with us."  
"I'd really like that, Barry," his father smiles. "Thanks. But...Do you think it would be alright with Len?"  
"I'll talk to him to make sure, but I'm ninety percent sure it would be okay."  
"Well, when it's a hundred, you let me know."  
After a few flips of pancakes, Barry speaks up again.  
"So...What about that tree?"  
Henry laughs. "I was hoping to make the announcement at Christmas...But I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know. It affects you the most."  
"Oh?" Barry lifts his head with interest.  
"I hate to take from your friend's thunder, but," Henry smiles. "I'm going to move back to Central City. So that I can be closer to Worthy. To Lisa Joy. To Nora. To you."  
"Really?" in a blast, the speedster is in front of his father, holding his arms. When his father nods, he pulls him in for a hug. "That's great! Greater than great, that's fantastic!"  
"I'm glad you think so," Henry chuckles. "I still have to find a place but, since Len has been having so much success with that, I'm sure he can help me."  
"Maybe he should go into real estate," Barry muses with a grin.  
"Now, that, would be interesting to see. For some reason, I think he'd be really good at it..."

\---

Lisa goes out with Cisco while Joe and Iris watch the twins and their fathers wrap the presents.

"Uhm, Len?" Barry asks as he reaches for a new roll of tape.   
"Yes, Barry?" his partner answers, finishing his gift with a bow.  
"Does this mean that Mick is going to be a good guy from now on?"  
"What do you mean by that?"   
"I mean...Is he going to...You know..."  
"I don't know. That's why I'm asking for you to explain."  
The speedster lets out a frustrated breath. "Is he going to stop being a criminal now? I know he hasn't really done anything illegal in a long time, he even helped me out with Griffon and all -he's been really great actually- I'm just wondering whether this is just a temporary thing or he's going to revert? -Is that the right word?- I don't want you, or anyone else to get hurt."  
Len watches the speedster catch his breath patiently, then quietly replies, "Mick is Mick."  
"This is not helpful, Len!" Barry scolds the other man.  
"I can't guarantee that he won't get into trouble further down the line," Len continues seriously. "The worst case scenario would be for him to get bored, or for a someone crazy enough to catch his interest, possibly both. For now, he's finding his place in this mixed up family."  
"I know he loves Worthy and the girls," the speedster nods.  
"That will never change," his partner assures him. "As long as he has something to hold on to...We won't have to worry about him anymore. Well," he chuckles. "Except for the random forest fire, maybe."  
"I'm glad," Barry smiles, surprising the other man. "Not about the fire, obviously. I'm glad that you have a friend from your past. You deserve someone to go to when you can't talk to us."  
"So thoughtful," Len rolls his eyes. "Must be the nauseating 'Christmas spirit' in you."  
"I know you're having a good time too, Len. You're not fooling anyone."  
The crime fighter merely shrugs, moving on to the next present.

 

Later that day, Barry finally gets his invite to Oliver and Felicity's wedding.  
"This is the first time I've ever see a plus five on a wedding invite," Iris remarks after she's been shown the fancy paper.  
"Does that mean there will be no Wests or additional Allens or scientists at this celebration?" Len asks from his spot on the couch where he was feeding L.J.  
"Guess so," the speedster shrugs, offering his childhood friend an apologetic frown. "Sorry, Iris."  
"No big deal," Iris assures her friend. "I don't know the billionaire like you do, Barry." She shakes her head. "Wow, no, that did NOT sound any less strange coming from my mouth."  
Len chuckles. His daughter looks up at him funny for it as she continues to drink.

\---

Christmas morning is.......Interesting.  
Barry is up first, speeding the presents into the house before anyone else can awaken. Iris wakes second to start on the cinnamon buns, while the speedster makes coffee.   
Wentworth rushes down the stairs next, greeting his father and aunt with a bright smile and a hug before even looking at the tree.  
Lisa comes down without either of her nieces, picks up her nephew, gives him two spins, then collapses onto the couch with him in a fit of giggles. She huddles closer to the little boy to whisper something into his ear, and Worthy lifts his head to shout at his dad.  
"DAY! Awnt Wisa and Sisco gonna get a mawied!"  
Something upstairs thumps loudly to the ground and Lisa continues to giggle as she holds her nephew in front of herself.  
Len comes down the stairs slowly, a daughter in each arm. He glares at his sister when he makes it to the bottom, but the smiling girls in his arms ruin the effect.  
Joe and Henry comes down the stairs together. Len is still glaring at his sister and the two men look to their children for an answer.  
"Cisco apparently proposed to Lisa last night," Barry supplies for them.  
"And he didn't tell Len he was going to do it," Iris adds.  
"I told him he should have asked you first," Lisa says in a quiet voice.  
"What da matta, Da?" Worthy tilts his head at his father with a small frown. "Da Santa no give you a pesent?"  
Lisa snorts while everyone but Len smiles.  
"It's...Christmas..." Len says slowly. "Tomorrow..." he grins, all teeth and hidden malice that has the grown ups worried. "Is another day."  
Joe sighs as he heads for the coffee machine.  
"Peace on earth, good will toward men?" the detective grumbles with a slight laugh. "More like pieces of men spread all over the earth."  
"Or just Cisco," Barry adds quietly.

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know.... (*Sighs*) 
> 
> I do not own The Flash or any of the Characters affiliated with the show.


End file.
